Enigma
by Ale W
Summary: Alice lo miraba maravillada, cada día encontraba algún detalle de Jasper que se convertía en una historia; toda su persona se hacía un enigma que ella deseaba conocer.


**Disclaimer:**Twilight NO me pertenece. Todo sin fine de lucro.  
><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> La historía se sitúa poco después de que Jasper y Alice llegaran con los Cullen.

**Enigma ****  
><strong>

Las cortinas ondeaban suavemente con el soplido del viento entrando delicadamente a la preciosa habitación que compartían Alice y Jasper. Estaban recostados en la cama, sin sentir la suavidad del colchón y sin sentir la fresca brisa, sólo abrazados con los ojos cerrados.

Alice se removió en los brazos de Jasper para tocar su cara, como tantas veces lo había hecho, y pasearle los dedos por aquellas tenues cicatrices que le surcaban el perfecto rostro. Todas eran en forma de media luna, sin embargo había una peculiar: en el mentón cerca de la oreja, yacía una afilada y larga cicatriz que era un poco más visible que las demás. Alice tocó con suavidad la marca, como temiendo lastimarlo, aunque supiese que no podía sentir nada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jasper al sentir que Alice lo miraba con detenimiento.

—Nunca te había visto esta cicatriz —comentó con aire dudoso. Jasper aprisionó la mano de Alice con la suya y le entrelazó los dedos.

—¿La larga? —preguntó él.

—Sí. —volteó a mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Jasper le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Alice y se incorporó de la cama, paseándose por la habitación, de una forma tan sutil que parecía que estaba bailando un vals muy lento. Se acercó al inmenso armario que adornaba el lugar y lo abrió. Alice lo miraba extrañada, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, estaba casi segura que ahí sólo encontraría ropa y un centenar de zapatos, pero no la respuesta a su pregunta.

De pronto Jasper salió de ahí con una caja de un tamaño bastante considerable, Alice se sorprendió, jamás la había visto, parecía muy vieja, llena de polvo y recuerdos. Jasper con un paso lánguido se acercó a la cama y depositó la caja en ella, haciendo que Alice se acercara para mirar mejor.

Jasper abrió la caja y Alice se sorprendió de ver varios objetos reposando en el aterciopelado interior. De ahí, una preciosa espada relució con los tenues rayos del sol. Él la sacó de la caja y la tomó con cuidado, casi con miedo de volver a tocarla.

—Ésta es la respuesta —dijo con aire ausente Jasper, observándola con cuidado, acariciado cada detalle, recordando cada momento.

—¿María? —preguntó bajito Alice. El sentimiento de los celos le borboteó en el alma, por así decirlo, pero se contuvo de arruinar el momento.

—No, Lucy —corrigió rápidamente—. Pensaba que era necesario tener aptitudes con alguna arma, por si acaso se presentaba algún inconveniente. Ella me enseñó todo y ella me hizo la cicatriz en un entrenamiento.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —preguntó extrañada Alice —, sólo la ponzoña puede hacer…

—¿Cicatrices? —interrumpió él, leyéndole la mente a Alice— Sí, bueno pues estaba llena de ponzoña, la herida fue realmente profunda, por eso quedó la marca.

Alice asintió en silencio, observando bien cada elemento de aquella preciosa espada, había raspones, rayones y salpicaduras de sangre seca. Alice dudó en hablar por un tiempo, pues Jasper parecía pasmado por los recuerdos que le azotaban la cabeza, sentía que necesitaba dejarlo un poco de tiempo con sus pensamientos.

Pero como si fuese por arte de magia, Jasper se levantó, tomó la espada y comenzó a hacer movimientos delicados con ella, hipnotizando a Alice quien estaba pensando en que sería fantástico observar alguna representación.

Con toda la concentración del mundo, Jasper blandió la espada y se dejó llevar, recordando los entrenamientos, sintiéndose en otro lugar y en otra época.

Alice lo miraba maravillada, cada día encontraba algún detalle de Jasper que se convertía en una historia; toda su persona tenía un por qué, como aquella larga cicatriz que llamó la atención de Alice de entre un centenar de ellas, que fue hecha por una afilada y hermosa espada hacía ya muchos años.

**FIN**

**Bueno, pues esto surgió para una actividad en un foro y fue mi regreso a escribir sobre Twilight en especial esta genial pareja. Ojalá les guste y dejen algún review. Recuerden que te ayuda bajar kilos y a los escritores a hincharse :B Ando bastante flacucha últimamente.**

¡Gracias por leer! 3


End file.
